West academy
by Goko801
Summary: The story of 3 students who attend west academy, a military like school to teach the next generation how not to only be great duelists but also great citizens so the events of past wont ever happen again, but some can not let go of the past and wish to destroy the corrupt country of america will the students of west academy be strong enough to stop this national threat.
1. Chapter 1 Exam test

**Chapter 1 Exam Test**

A very large, light green room, with a dim light there where about 100 people in the room from the ages of 10 - 18 being watched by 10 instructors wearing military like uniforms with a rank of 2nd lieutenant each having tons of different color ribbons and medals. They are all there taking the written part of the entrance exam for West academy located in Elite city the most famous dueling city in America and home of west academy.

The test took about an hour to complete when everyone was done the instructors told the kids to head to the next room while they graded the test the light was much brighter here.

"Man that test was so easy" " I know right who could have failed it" was all you could hear where kids saying

After 30 mins the grading was over and they called people back in the room 3 at a time.

"We have called you in to tell you your test results Marcellus White, Rashad Parker, and Elijah Testega front and center" the instructor said with a command voice.

" Marcellus White step forward."

An average size African American boy with glasses wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans and black sneaker stepped forward.

" You made a 960 out of 1200 congratulation you passed" the boy showed no emotion while the instructor holds out his hand the boy then shakes his hand and steps back.

"Rashad Parker step forward."

A small chubby African American boy stepped forward wearing an Elite city T-shirt, baggy pants and white sneakers

" You made a 840 out of 1200 congratulations you just barely passed" the instructor holds out his hand while the boy with a huge smile on his face shakes his hand.

" Last but not least Elijah Testega step forward."

A very tall Caucasian male with a white hoodie, blue jeans and and black sneakers stepped forward.

" You made a perfect score 1200 out of 1200 very good job son" the instructor holds out his hand but the boy just looked at him until he put his hand down.

" You all have been accepted into West academy but to see what kind of classes you will have you must duel us instructors."

2 more instructors stepped forward carrying duel disks. The instructors hands each student a duel disk

" You each will be in one of the 3 duel fields when your ready just step to one."

Rashad quickly goes to the 1st dueling field "I'm first" he shouted.

Elijah walking to the 2nd dueling field without saying a word.

"But I don't have a deck" said Marcellus.

" Don't worry we shall provide anyone without a deck that needs one you may choose from one of our 6 starter decks each with a different attribute." the instructor said with a smile

"I'll take the water attribute starter deck" said Marcellus

"Hmm interesting choice" the instructor hands him the deck.

"Thank you very much" said Marcellus

"Now Marcellus are you ready lets duel" he said with a very strong command voice.

**Marcellus vs 2nd Lieutenant Instructor LP 4000 draws opening hand**

**Turn 1**  
"You start" said the instructor

"Draw" Marcellus closely examins his hand.

"I set 1 monster in face down defense position and end my turn." **(hand size 5)**.

**Turn 2**  
"Draw and Summon's Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode." (Rose, Warrior of Revenge atk 1600 def 600 Lv 4 tuner)

"Next i'll equip her with Fusion Sword Murasam to give her + 800 attack points." (Rose, Warrior of Revenge atk 2400)

"Rose, Warrior of Revenge attack his face down monster."

Marcellus flips the face down monster face up (Nightmare penguin atk 900 def 1800)

"I activate my penguin's effect when this card is flipped face up I target 1 card my opponent controls and return that target back to your hand."

Rose, Warrior is returned to hand, Nightmare penguin and Fusion Sword Murasam is sent to the grave yard.

"Good move son" the instructor said impressed.

"I'll sets 3 cards face down and end my turn."** (hand size 1)**

**Turn 3**  
"Draw, I use the field spell Umiiruka from my hand now all water monsters gain + 500 atk and lose - 400 def."

"Now i summon my Oyster Meister in attack mode and thanks to Umiiruka he gains a huge boost"Marcellus said with confidence. (Oyster Meisteratk 2100 def 0)

"Oyster Meister attack directly."

2nd Lieutenant Instructor -2100 LP only 1900 LP remains.

"I'll end my turn with that."** (hand size 4)**.

**Turn 4**  
"Draw and summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode."

"Next I activate my 2 face down cards which are both Embodiment of Apophis in attack mode." (Embodiment of Apophis 1600 atk 1800) (Embodiment of Apophis 1600 atk 1800)

"Now I tune 1 of the Apophis with Rose, Warrior to synchro summon Colossal fighter in attack mode." (LV 4 + LV 4 = LV 8 = Colossal fighter atk 2800 def 1000)

"Now that my best soldier is on the field this duel is over my fighter's effect for every warrior type monster in everyone's grave he gets +100 attack" the instructor said with a glare(Colossal fighter atk 2900)

"I'm not done yet I also equip Colossal fighter with lighting blade he gains + 800 atk and all water monster get - 500 atk." (Colossal fighter 3700 atk Oyster Meister 1600 atk)

"Colossal fighter attacks Oyster Meister."

Marcellus -2100 LP only 1900 LP remains

"Embodiment of Apophis attack directly."

"Don't think you'll have a next turn I activate my face-down trap card Reinforcements to give m yEmbodiment of Apophis+ 500 atk." (Embodiment of Apophis 2100)

Marcellus -2100 LP 0 LP remains

**Winner 2nd Lieutenant Instructor**

"Good game son but if I may ask why didn't you use any trap cards this game" the instructor said with a confused look on his face.

"Well none of the traps in my hand went with the situation so I just left them there" Marcellus said looking down on the ground.

"You got a lot to learn son regardless welcome to West academy" the instructor went and grabbed a military like uniform similar to his but with the rank of private and no medals/ribbons then hands it to Marcellus with a smile

"Starting next week wear this uniform with pride private."

"Thank you very much" Marcellus said gladly accepting the uniform.

While walking out Marcellus over hears Rashad talking to Elijah "Wow you did really good i lost my duel but you didn't even lose a single life point maybe you can give me some pointers" Rashad said laughing after he was done holding up his hand hoping for a high-five but Elijah seemed unamused and walked out the door.

"See you in class then buddy" Rashad said screaming with a smile.

Marcellus quickly left the room in hopes of not having to talk to him. We will follow these three and see how there academy life unfolds.

**To Be Contuined**


	2. Chapter 2 Dino bus stop

**Chapter 2 Dino bus stop  
**

It has been one week since the exam test. The boy's start there first day in West academy today.

Rashad Parker eagerly walking out of his home located in the projects is about to catch the bus to west academy.

The projects is a nasty location where people who can't financially support themselves live mostly consisting of delinquents, thugs, abandoned children, and people who lost there job's that can't find one in a 1 month period. It is sponsored by the people of america in hopes that one day they'll be able to support themselves once again but the thugs, and delinquents take advantage of the situation for free food, water and living arrangement's, with no thought of getting a job influencing the children who live there to do the same.

Because of this the rest of america see's all the people in the projects as thugs, and bums, who don't even try to find work, they avoid them in fear while in fact there are a few people who truly want to leave but can't find a job since nobody while hire someone from the projects. That's why children are taught at a very young age to do well in school so they won't end up like them.

Rashad Parker doesn't think that way, he see's this place as his home he's becoming the king of games not for the fame or wealth but to prove that someone from the projects can make something of themselves, like his hero Yusei Fudo.

While waiting at the bus stop, another west academy student walks toward him. An average sized African american boy with curly hair, wearing the west academy uniform but with, no ribbons or medals, and the rank of Sargent 1st class.

"Who are you and are you from this dump" said the boy with curly hair looking around disgusted.

"I'm Rashad Parker and this place is not a dump its my home" Rashad said with a glare.

"Hmm so your a delinquent huh, how'd you get that uniform did you steal it from some poor citizen" the boy with curly hair said with a glare of his own.

"No I didn't steal it, I earned it by passing the entrance exam" Rashad was getting very anger with the curly haired boy.

"Your nothing but a liar, everybody knows you dirty project rats can't do anything meaningful with your lives, but its okay we'll see what sector security has to say about you stealing that uniform" the boy pulls out his phone.

"Wait one second!" Rashad was furious now

"Lets settle this with a duel, if i win you'll take everything you said about the people of the projects back!"

"Okay but if i win you'll admit you stole that uniform, and all you dirty's rat's here are messing up our fair city." The boy said with a confident smirk.

"Deal!" Rashad agreed.

**Private Rashad vs Sargent 1st class curly hair 4000 LP both draw 5 cards**

**Turn 1  
**"I'll start" Rashad said still mad

"Draw, and I summon Ally of Justice Quarantine in attack mode." (Ally of Justice Quarantine 1700 atk 1200 def)

"Now no one can special summon a light attribute monster."

"That would be good if i had any light attribute monsters" the curly haired boy said laughing.

"Crap well i'm not done yet I set 1 card face down and end my turn!" **(hand size 4)**

**Turn 2  
**"The higher rank should have started" the boy with curly hair said.

"Draw, I set 2 face-down cards, and 1 face-down monster."

"Next I activate the spell card Fossil dig, this card lets me get 1 LV 6 or lower dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Lv 6 Jurrac Herra i'll end my turn with that."** (hand size 3).**

**Turn 3  
**"I'll prove how great the projects are" Rashad shouted.

"Draw, and I tribute Ally of Justice Quarantine to tribute summon Ally of Justice Clausolas in attack mode." (Ally of Justice Clausolas 2300 atk 1200 def)

"I'm not done yet, I equip the spell card Break draw to Ally of Justice Clausolas, now every time my monster destroys your monsters I get to draw 1 card" Rashad looking confident in his next move.

"Ally of Justice Clausolas attack his face down monster."

"Now that my face down monster Jurrac Stauriko is destroyed his effect activates, plus i'll add a chain to that effect."

"I activate my trap card Seismic Shockwave now you can't use 3 of your spell and trap zones, since I know your not good with math that leaves you with only 2 to use" the curly haired boy chuckled.

" Don't forget about my Jurrac Stauriko effect activates, when destroyed I can special summon 2 Jurrac token." (Jurrac tokens 0 atk 0 def) (Jurrac tokens 0 atk 0 def)

"Now I activate the effect of Jurrac Herra from my hand, which lets me special summon him when a Jurrac monster in def mode is destroyed." (Jurrac Herra 2300 atk 1500 def )

"Oh no you don't" Rashad said

"I activate my face down trap Bottomless Trap Hole now the monster you summoned with over 1500 attack is removed from play."

Jurrac Herra is removed from play

" Tsk i'm done trash." the curly haired boy said with a glare.

"Finally, well I hope you didn't forget my break draw."

Rashad draws (hand size 5)

"I'll end this turn by seting 1 card face-down." **(hand size 4)**

**Turn 4**  
"I'll finish this now" the curly haired boy said

"Draw, and I tribute my 2 tokens to tribute summon my Jurrac Titano in attack mode." (Jurrac Titano 3000 atk 2800 def)

"Next I activate the spell card tail swipe from my hand, I equip this card to my LV 8 Jurrac Titano, now if there's a face down monster or a monster with a lower LV than Jurrac Titano I can return it to your hand, I choose your Ally of Justice Clausolas LV 6."

Ally of Justice Clausolas is returned to Rashad hand and break draw is sent to the graveyard.

"Now I activate my Jurrac Titano's effect, if i remove from my grave a Jurrac monster with less than 1700 attack like my Jurrac Stauriko he get + 1000 attack."(Jurrac Titano 4000 atk 2800 def)

"Jurrac Titano attack this rat directly" the curl haired boy pointed towards a nervous Rashad.

"I activate my face down trap Dimensional Prison now your attacking monster is removed from play" rashad said with a breath of relief

"Ha your stupider than I thought my monster is unaffected by traps and monster effects" the curly haired boy was done laughing, and declared his final attack.

"What that means!"

**Rashad - 4000 LP 0 LP remains**

**Winner Sargent 1st class curly hair**

"Now admit you stole that uniform, and all you dirty's rat's here are messing up our fair city" the curly haired boy with a serious look.

"No i could never do that" Rashad falls to the ground.

"So you rats are nothing but liars after all don't worry though sector security will handle you" the curly haired boy pulled out his phone.

But before the boy could even press a single number the west academy bus rolled up, an average yellow bus with West academy on the side, and a few students already on it.

"Ah wait one second this kid stole a uniform and i'm just about to call sector security. " the curly haired kid said to the bus driver.

"Wait Devin he didn't steal that uniform" a familiar voice said from the bus.

"Huh who said that." Rashad and Devin said confused.

" We got our results back together so i know for a fact he passed."Marcellus stepped off the bus, wearing the standard uniform with the rank of private on his shoulder.

"But Marcellus.." Devin said annoyed.

"Enough fair is fair, now get on the bus" Marcellus said with a glare.

"You lucked out this time you rat" Devin got on the bus angry.

"Thanks" said Rashad with a smile

Marcellus just looked at him then walked away and sat in the front of the bus. Rashad sat next to him with a smile

"My names Rashad whats yours."

"Please don't talk to me" Rashad just laughed at Marcellus.

"Your funny I can already tell your a good guy so don't put on that act."

Marcellus knew it was gonna be a long bus ride to west academy.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to west acdemy

**Chapter 3 welcome to west academy**

After a long bus ride all the new recruits of West academy have finally arrived. Only 30 students passed the exam 25 with the rank of Private 3 with the rank of Sergeant first class and 2 with the rank of Second lieutenant.

"Welcome all new cadets to West Academy I hope you enjoy your stay and have a wonderful year" the bus driver said with a smile as the students stepped off the bus.

As the students stepped off they where amazed at the mere site of West academy.

A 7 story tall green and light brown building with with a dueling track wrapped all around it like a roller coaster. They could hear the roar of the duel runners as they walked inside many of the children still in aw especially Rashad who had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow isn't this place amazing doesn't it just give you chills just to be near it" said Rashad.

"Its okay I guess" Marcellus responded.

"And those duel runners there amazing hear those engines I can't wait to ride one."

"That's the plan" Marcellus responded sarcastically.

Rashad went on and on about how excited he was everyone else started walking inside, after awhile Marcellus started walking inside as well responding "Yea great, really tell me more" until he was inside with the other students.

When Marcellus walked inside he heard someone say "Fall in" with a loud command voice so loud even Rashad heard it and quickly ran inside. The students gathered around the man who gave the said fall in.

The students couldn't believe it, the person they are talking to is the current General of the army, hero of america and principle of West Academy Five Star General Milton.

He was an old Caucasian male wearing the standard uniform but his was black he had 50 ribbons and 5 medals with his rank of five star general proudly on his shoulder. He looked very angry.

"What the hell is this" he said getting angrier and louder with every word.

"When I say fall in that means I want you in four rows standing side by side arm width apart from highest to lowest rank with your hands down and not moving a muscle."

Everyone got quite "Now" he yelled everyone then quickly did what he said.

"This is a standard formation get used to it because you will be doing it everyday from now on any questions." Nobody said a word in fear of making him angry "Good."

"I will be telling you everything you need to know about west academy I don't want to hear a sound from anyone till i'm done hue" nobody said a word

"When i say hue you respond with hue!" He was getting angry again everybody quickly responded with hue.

He glared at everyone "Then i'll begin."

"West academy does not just help you improve your dueling skills but it also trains your body and mind to it's limit!"

"Repeat after me our motto is to train young cadets to not only be great students but great life long citizens" everyone repeated in unison" everyone repeated.

"To do that we will beat into you the army values, the 11 principles of leadership, seven step problem solving process, the 3rs of good decision making, three step decision making process, stepping stones to success self-assessment, six steps for resolving conflict, and proper etiquette all that will be taught by your dorm administrators on Sunday and Sunday only."

Just thinking about it made the cadet exhausted.

"Next I will explain uniforms, and ranks I bet your wondering why your in military like uniforms and not colorful blazers like other academies." the general said with a smile

"The reason we wear these uniforms is to respect and serve our soldiers and country in anyway we can, don't you think the least we can do is wear this uniform in honor of our country and soldiers " The students started smiling and nodded there heads slowly.

"As for why you don't at least wear red, blue, and yellow uniforms to separate yourselves by skill technically you are look at your ranks" everyone starts staring at there ranks.

"If you are a rank of private - staff sergeant you are a Slifer red student and your rank should be red, if you are a rank of sergeant first class- command sergeant major you a Ra yellow student your rank will be yellow, last but not least if you are a rank of second lieutenant - colonel you are a Obelisk blue student.

"While where on the subject i'll be talking about dorms and classes depending on your rank you can either have the fanciest, nicest place you've every have or will live in or somewhere the project rats wouldn't even bother to sleep when i'm done talking depending on the color your rank you will take one the buses to my left with the same color they will take you to where you will be staying"

There was a red, yellow, and blue bus 10 feet to his left.

"Classes are a little different there are 6 classes on dueling everyday Slifer's will be taking classes on the dueling basics because obviously they need to learn them, the Ra's will be taking intermediate classes, and the Obelisk's will be taking advance class."

"If your not an Obelisk i bet your wondering how can you become one well its easy you must be promoted to that rank, to get promoted from one rank to another if your a Slifer all you have to do is either pass 1 test from each of your 7 classes or win your dorms tournament that's held every Sunday."

"For Ra's you must do both to get promoted up a rank."

"Obelisk must do the same but they also have to join a team and win any tournament you so chose the trip will be sponsored by West academy so you better not lose."

" Now let me explain in more detail how you get promoted from Slifer to Ra if you are a rank of private you must go threw all the other Slifer ranks such as corporal then when you finally reach the rank of sergeant first class you will be considered a Ra yellow and moved to the Ra dorms/classes."

"Same goes for Ra's when they reach the rank of second lieutenant they become Obelisk blues."

"Since i'm on the subject there are 3 different types of team's a normal 3 person team, a tag duel team, and a turbo dueling team you can only join a team when your an Obelisk blue but you do not i repeat you do not have to join a team remember the teams are sponsored by west academy so you better not lose or else."

"This is my last announcement before I send you off to your dorm there will be weekly community service and a weekly inspection to see if your keeping your uniform clean if you do not do a community service act within a week or your uniform is dirty you will be demoted if you get demoted from private you will be expelled from west academy."

"I believe that's it oh one more thing the bus comes at 7 sharp to pick you up for classes don't be late and welcome to west academy now fall out" Five Star General Gray said with a smile as he walked away.

The students fell out of formation onto the respective buses all you could hear as they walked on was "Man that guy sure has an attitude problem he needs to learn to chill out" "I know right he keeps talking to me like that i'm gonna snap on him" all the children started laughing expect Rashad ,Marcellus, and Elijah.

"If you have something to say say it to his face instead of talking behind his back like a bunch of cowards" Rashad said very angrily.

"Huh who are you you better shut up private or your gonna be after the old geezer" sergeant first class Devin said with confidence.

"What was that!" Rashad screamed

"Oh i'm sorry did i go to fast for you private" Devin said with a smirk."

I bet you wont fight about it though"

" I won't!"

They both got angry and ready to fight Marcellus comes up and hits them both upside the head "Stop you two idiots and get on the bus" they stood their glaring at each other "Now" Marcellus said angrily.

Everyone started getting on the buses Devin got on his Ra yellow bus while Marcellus and Rashad got on the Slifer bus.

"Man people like him make me so mad." Rashad said still angry

"You just ignore people like that" Marcellus said

"No you don't ignore them you stand up them and tell what there doing is wrong so they know not to do it again" Rashad said with fire in his eyes.

Marcellus just started laughing

" What's so funny"

"Nothing i just thought people like you didn't exist i'm glad they do " Marcellus said with a smile.

"My name is Marcellus whats yours"

"Rashad "

"Ha i hope the academy at least have working toilets" Marcellus said trying to break the ice.

Rashad started laughing "That's the worse joke I've ever heard i'll tell you a real good one."

The boys where talking like that for the rest of the bus ride to there dorm.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 opening cermony

**Chapter 4 opening ****ceremony**

After 5 mins the bus had come to a stop in front of what look like an over-sized tool shed it only had 1 door which the Slifers found strange.

As the Slifers walked off the bus Marcellus and Rashad were laughing until they walked into the Slifer red dorm.

It was a huge room with wooden floor and dim lights, they were 24 bunk beds on 1 side and 24 bunk beds on the other side a bathroom and 2 large wooden doors on each side. There where already a few students there but all with the rank of staff sergeant, to top it off it seemed like their kitchen was at the end of the hall with nothing but a stove, microwave, and a mini fridge.

"So this is where we're gonna be living, not to bad" Rashad nodded his head.

"Your right it could be way worse" Marcellus said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, cause you're gonna be staying here for a while" everyone turned around as a tall Asian man with the rank of Second lieutenant walked in the door.

"Hello everyone" said the man with a smile

"It's you the guy who tested me and gave me my deck "Marcellus said surprised to see the man.

" Yes good to see you again I am your dorm master 2nd lieutenant Gadson, but I do not mind if you call me dorm master Gadson."

"Before we go any further I will tell you right here and now, my job is to teach you how to be a proper citizen with good manners" Dorm master Gadson started getting serious.

"But lets worry about that when the time comes, right now lets eat" he said with a smile, then headed toward the mini fridge and pulled out a sub sandwich

"There's enough for everyone" the new students walked to the mini fridge while all the staff sergeant went to the bathroom.

Rashad reached his hand into the fridge to get a sub but his hand was smacked away by Dorm master Gadson.

"Wash your hands before you eat, do you not even know that simple rule" he looked very angry.

"You cant be serious Gadson" Rashad said laughing.

"I'm very serious, and its either dorm master Gadson or 2nd lieutenant Gadson to you son" he was getting even more angry at Rashad.

"Lets just wash our hands it's no big deal" Marcellus said.

"Fine, but I don't see the point" Rashad said annoyed then he started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing, the end of line is back there" a staff sergeant said while he pointed to the line with the other cadets already in it.

Rashad looked to the left and it was no different.

"Ugh" he dragged his feet to the end of the line.

"Don't worry, the line will go really fast" Marcellus said with a smile.

After 10 mins Rashad was finally at the bathroom, everyone else was already eating including Marcellus

"I'll never get those 10 mins back" Rashad grumbled.

"Hey is there anything to drink" Rashad asked after he got his sub.

"There are plastic cups in the closet, we only have tap water" Dorm master Gadson said.

"Now that everyone is done eating I have a few rules and an announcement, the rules of this dorm is simple no horseplay, you will clean up after your selves, and no curfew, but you must be awake at 7 am to catch the bus, if you miss the bus you will walk to class you will not skip class under my watch everyone understand" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Now for the announcement, there will be a duel tomorrow afternoon against the 2 best recruits who came in today."

"I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule, if your lucky I might give a select few my autograph" Rashad stood up and started laughing.

"Sit down Rashad you barely passed your written exam and lost your practical duel why would they pick you" Dorm master Gadson looked at Rashad funny and everyone started laughing.

"Pff, you guys just don't know how great I am yet" Rashad sat down.

"The duel will be against cadet 2nd lieutenant Elijah Testega and Mega Coleman, it will start around 8 after you get your class schedules it'll be a duel to remember so don't miss it."

"Now don't forget to put up the chairs and table where you got them" everyone started cleaning up except Rashad with a confused look on his face

"Now that you mention it, there wasn't chairs and tables when we first walked in" everyone fell to the ground.

"Please tell me you didn't just realize that Rashad" Marcellus said concerned.

"How was I suppose to know, I was being bored to death waiting in that line to wash my hands" Rashad said annoyed.

"How about after were done cleaning we find us some bunk beds and call it a night" Marcellus said trying not get Rashad any more mad.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rashad nodded.

* * *

After a good night rest Rashad woke up at 6:50 am.

"Ugh, what time is it" Rashad said still drowsy.

"Are you seriously just now waking up, the bus is almost here" Marcellus said already dressed.

"You wont have time to take a shower or anything just go to the bathroom and pick up some deodorant that's not open then put your name on it there under the sink."

Rashad putting on his uniform in a rush went to the bathroom to find some deodorant after 8 mins he was ready

"That was to close for comfort, come on everyone else is already hanging out at the bus stop" Marcellus said very calmly for the situation.

They ran to the bus stop and just made it.

"Hey here it is, cool we have free time until 7:30 then we go to 1st period" As they walked into the academy the looked for the schedule for Slifers.

"Wheres our first period" Rashad said.

"Literature room 219."

"Literature are you serious this is supposed to be a dueling school" Rashad said annoyed.

"Well it is understandable, since there's a lot of reading in dueling" Marcellus said trying to calm Rashad down.

"Whatever let's just go" Rashad grumbled.

They walked into the classroom, an average room with about 30 student desk, a white board, and a window at the other side of class room, the teacher's desk was located in the front of the class, they also found some of the other Slifers already there.

"Lets sit by the window" "Rashad said, Marcellus nodded his head.

The bell started to ring when they sat down.

"Alright class has started take your seats and no talking" a large man said with a command voice to match thunder

"My name is command sergeant major Reynolds and i am your lit teacher today in class i will pass out your schedules so you won't have to go back and forth then we'll wait till 8 and watch the opening duel."

After 30 mins of waiting it was finally 8'clock "Finally" Rashad said

"Alright class follow my to the duel field."

After 1 min they arrived at the duel field.

"Lets get front row seats Marcellus" Rashad said with a smile.

A tall Asian man with an Afro wearing a red suit and blue bow tie he looked full of energy he walked in the middle of the dueling field.

"Hello i am your announcer my name is Mr. announcer alright cadets of West academy are you ready for our opening duel" everyone started cheering.

"That's what i like to hear."

"Our 2 contestants are student who made perfect scores on their written exam and won their practical duels flawlessly first on my left is Elijah Testega a fine young man from the tops whose brother is a top graduate from our school Donavian Testega."

All the 3rd year students started cheering uncontrollably.

"Next is a beautiful young lady don't worry boys she's single Megan Coleman."

Megan smiled at the crowd, a small blonde haired girl wearing glasses and a standard uniform the boys went crazy as did most of the girls some where annoyed of how much attention she was getting.

"Now let's duel" the Mr. announcer said the crowd went wild again.

** 2nd Lieutenant Elijah Testega vs 2nd Lieutenant Megan Coleman 4000 LP draw opening hand**

**Turn 1  
**"Lady's first" Megan said with a smile.

"Draw and I summon some girl power, Familiar-Possessed - Hiita in attack mode."(Familiar-Possessed - Hiita 1850 atk 1500 def)

" I set 1 card face down and activate Stumbling, now any monster that is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summon, is changed to defense position."

"Turn end" she said with a wink, the boys went wild**. (hand size 3)**

**Turn 2  
**Elijah seemed unamused by the roaring crowd for the attractive Megan.

"Draw, I activate the spell card fissure to destroy your monster."

"Not so fast, I activate my face down trap Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, now by tributing my Hiita I deal damage to you for her original attack points."

**Elijah -1850 LP, 2150 LP remaining**

"Your so mean, you made me destroy my own card." Megan starts crying.

"You jerk what's your problem man" a random student said, the crowd went wild again.

"Why is everyone so mad" Marcellus said with a confused face.

"You'll understand when your older son" Rashad nodded his head.

"I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon, and destroy your stumbling" Elijah said still focused on the game.

"I also activate the spell card pot of greed, and draw 2 cards."

"I now normal summon the monster Genex Undine, in attack mode." (Genex Undine 1200 atk 600 def)

"Next I activate Genex Undine's effect, when he's normal summoned I can send 1 water monster from my deck to my grave and add Genex controller to my hand."

"To end this spell card barrage I activate double summon, now I can summon one extra monster this turn."

" I extra summon Genex controller, in attack mode." (Genex controller 1400 atk 1200 def tuner LV 3)

"I attack directly with Genex Undine."

**Megan -1200 LP 2800 LP remaining**

Megan started crying again, but Elijah continued unaffected.

"Next Genex controller attacks directly" Elijah said with passion.

Megan -1400 LP 1400 LP remanining

"I'll end my turn by setting 2 cards face down." **(Hand size 1)**

**Turn 3**  
"This isn't looking to good for me, but I know i can still turn it around" Megan stopped crying and smiled.

"Draw, I activate the spell card Upstart Goblin you gain 1000 LP, I draw 1 card and it's just the card I needed" Megan winked at Elijah.

Elijah + 1000 LP 3150 remaining

"I set 3 cards face down, and activate pot of greed to draws 2 cards."

"Next I use foolish burial, to send Necro Gardna from my deck to my grave."

"Now I'll use another foolish burial, to send another Necro Gardna from my deck to my grave again!"

"That will end my turn."******(hand size 0)**

******Turn 4  
**"Before you even have a chance to draw i'm gonna activate my face down continuous trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi as long as this card remains on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's LP is changed to damage instead" Megan smiles.

"With that activated i'm gonna chain, and activate my other face down card Gift Card, now you gain 3000 LP but with Simochi you actually lose 3000 LP."

**Elijah - 3000 LP 150 LP remaining**

"Now before my gift card is sent to the grave I activate my face down quick play spell Emergency Provisions, by sending gift card to the grave I gain 1000 LP."

**Megan + 1000 LP 2400 LP remaining**

"Okay i'm done, and also thank you for the support everyone i couldn't have done this without you all" she waved happily at the crowd.

"Why is she talking like she won already" Marcellus said confused.

"Your hopeless you know that her last turn and this move was flawless, right now she has 2 Necro Gardna's in her grave to negate up to 2 of Eljiah's attacks, so even if he summon's a really powerful monster he won't win this turn, plus the way Megan's deck is she'll draw a card to decrease or increase his LP and win the duel it's over" Rashad said trying to sound smart.

"So it'll be a interesting turn around is what i'm hearing" Marcellus now looking more closely at the duel.

"Draw" Elijah looking closely at his hand and then at the field.

"I summon Genex Worker in attack mode." (Genex Worker 1200 atk 1200 def)

"I now activate Genex Worker's effect, by tributing him I can special summon 1 Genex monster from my hand and I choose my ace monster Genex Solar." (Genex Solar 2500 atk 1500 def)

"Now I activate my face down card call of the haunted, to special summon Genex Worker from my grave in attack mode ."

"With this you've lost" Elijah glared at Megan.

"Well see about that" Megan said as she took a step back.

"Genex worker attack Megan directly."

**Megan - 1200 LP 1200 remaining**

"Next Genex Undine attack her directly."

"Necro Gardna's effect, I remove him from play and attack negated" Megan said with a smile.

"Genex controller attack directly."

"My 2nd Necro Gardna's kicks in attack negated again"

"Now to finish this Genex Solar attack directly** Rocket solar punch."**

"I guess you keep forgetting my.." Megan looked threw her graveyard.

"Wait time out where'd all my Necro's go"

**Megan -2500 LP 0 LP remaining**

**********************Winner ****2nd Lieutenant Elijah Testega**

The crowd was silent then Marcellus started clapping, soon after more and more did the same.

"Believe it or not ladies and gentlemen the winner of our duel is Elijah Testega" Mr. announcer said just as surprised as everyone else.

"Wow that was an amazing turn around I didn't even see it coming, thanks for the duel I know what I need to improve on now" Megan holds out her hand to Elijah who just walked away.

"I need to thank you as well looks like i need to improve my deck 200% before i catch up to you" Rashad screamed to Elijah.

"Come on its time for class" Marcellus said to Rashad

"I don't want to go i wanna duel" Rashad said with an eager look in his eye

"We can do that when we get back to the dorm, until then let's go to class and get better" Marcellus said with the same eager face

"Fine it's a promise."

The boy's then walked off to class with a goal to surpass their peer.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5 Academy Life

**Chapter 5 Academy life**

After the duel with Megan and Elijah the students went back to their 2nd period classes all eager to duel.

"Math" Rashad said angry.

"We have math right after literature ugh kill me now!"

"It's not really hard math it's mostly arithmetic's you know adding and subtracting in a bunch of random situations" Marcellus said trying to calm down Rashad.

"Math is Math it's completely unnecessary in a dueling school" Rashad crossed his arms.

"I don't know about you but I don't have time to explain all my boost and decreases to my opponent" Marcellus said starting to get annoyed.

"That's why we have duel disk" the tardy bell started to ring and Rashad started smiling

"Well looks like we can't go now"

"I'd rather be late then skip class completely" Marcellus started running.

"Whats wrong with you you're not suppose to like boring classes" Rashad said running after Marcellus.

* * *

After a slight run Marcellus and Rashad arrived at their class late.

"Sorry were late teacher Rashad and I got a little lost on the way" 30 eyes were staring at Rashad and Marcellus.

"No problem we were just getting done introducing ourselves" a blonde haired, slightly pudgy middle aged woman said with a kind smile.

"Hi i'm staff sergeant Gilstrap but please call me Mrs. Gilstrap i will be your teacher until you become a sergeant first class/Ra yellow, my hobbies are taking care of kids at my local day care, this is my first year teaching, i'm working here cause i love kids and I have harpies deck now its your turn" she said with a smile.

"I'll go i'm the ally of justice Rashad Parker, my hobbies are hanging out with friends, eating, and sleeping, i'm going to this school to be of course the king of games my deck is in my title Ally of justice i'm open to autographs so you guys don't have to wait in line 4 years later just to get one ladies first" Rashad said with a wink and smile.

The class was quiet.

"Holding in your excitement until class is over understandable" Rashad said with a cocky laugh.

"That's nice Rashad, okay your turn" Mrs. Gilstrap said.

"Hello everyone i'm private Marcellus white, I don't have any hobbies, and i'm not sure of the real i came to this school but hopefully i'll find a reason to stay, I use a water attribute deck that a got at the entrance exam so i'm not to good with it yet, lastly thank you kindly for your attention." Marcellus walked to an empty seat next to the window the class clapped as he sat down.

"Very good Marcellus, Rashad you can take the seat by the window as well."

"You never act that friendly around me" Rashad grumbled.

"Now class since its our first day i'll give you free time for the rest of the day to get to know each other but tommorow it's straight to work" Mrs. Gilstrap clapped her hands.

The class quickly got out there seats and walked around to people they already knew or wanted to know when a boy walked up to Marcellus.

"Hey Marcellus my names Justin nice to meet you" the boy held out his hand with a smile.

It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with freckles, he wore the standard uniform but it was unbuttoned with a roids deck T-shirt his rank was Corporal with 2 ribbons on his chest.

"Button up your uniform" Marcellus looked at the boy

"Chill out bro your not gonna be to popular if your a stiff for the rules" Justin said with a smile Marcellus just looked back out the window.

"I'll be your be friend Justin it'll be fun having a new dueling partner you could make me better than I already am alright lets duel" Rashad was just eager to duel someone.

"Hey you seem like a cool guy maybe we can hang out sometime" Justin ignoring Rashad still talking to Marcellus.

"Hey are you doubting my dueling skills just so you know i'm on the same level as Elijah" Rashad yelled everyone turned around to listen.

"Oh is that right or you just saying that to get more attention" Justin said annoyed at Rashad.

"I think actions are better than words so lets d..." Rashad was interrupted by Marcellus.

"If you don't mind can I duel first I need to get use this deck and the only way is to duel more" Marcellus looked at Rashad

"Fine but hurry up" Rashad grumbled

"I wanna make a bet if you don't mind Justin if I win you button up your shirt and start respecting your uniform."

"Fine but if i win you have to put some style into yours" Justin said with a smile

"Let's Duel" they both said in unison.

* * *

**Private Marcellus vs Corporal Justin LP 4000**

**Turn** **1**  
"I'll start if you don't mind" Marcellus said

"Draw and i activate the continuous spell card Water hazard from my hand once per turn I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower water monster from my hand if I control no monsters."

"I special summon Shocktopus in attack mode." (Shocktopus 1600 atk 800 def Lv 4)

"Next I normal summon Cyber shark since there's another water attribute monster on my field i can summon him without a tribute in attack mode." (Cyber shark 2100 atk 2000 def Lv 5)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn" **(Hand size 1)**

**Turn**** 2**  
"Nice moves but now it's my turn"

"Draw and I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode." (Trident Warrior 1800 atk 1200 def Lv 4)

"Ah man a light deck Now i'm mad I didn't duel" Rashad said annoyed.

"Now I activate his effect when this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from my hand and i choose Vylon Stella in attack mode." (Vylon Stella 1400 atk 200 def Lv 3 tuner)

"Now I tune my Vylon stella with my trident warrior to synchro summon Vylon Sigma in attack mode ( Lv 3 + Lv 4= Lv 7 = Vylon Sigma 1800 atk 1000 def)

"Next i activate Vylon stella's effect if this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard I can pay 500 Life Points to target 1 face-up monster I control equip this card to it."

Justin LP - 500, 3500 LP remaining.

"Wait a minute I activate my face down continuous trap Forgotten temple of the deep." Marcellus said

"Once per turn, during either player's turn I can target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster I control banish that target I choose my Shocktopus."

"Trying to hide your weaker monster good move but it doesn't matter who i attack" Justin said with a smile

"Vylon sigma attack his cyber shark with that i activate his effect."

"I activate my counter trap Oh F!sh!." Marcellus said

"Tsk" Justin said annoyed

"When an Effect Monster's effect activates I Shuffle 1 of my banished Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monsters into the Main Deck to negate the activation and destroy it."

"Before it's to late i activate my quick play spell Photon lead" Justin said just in time

"Now I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position i choose Vylon tetra." ( Vylon tetra 900 atk 900 def Lv 2 tuner)

"Since there's another monster on my side of the field i can't activate my monsters effect so your trap is null" Justin said with a relived voice.

"I activate Ghost ship by removing from play 1 light monster in my graveyard i can special summon him from my hand i banish my trident warrior." (Ghost ship 1900 atk 1000 def Lv 5)

"Now i tune my Ghost ship and Vylon tetra to synchro summon Vylon delta in face up defense mode."(LV 2 + LV 5 = Lv 7= Vylon delta 1700 atk 2800 def)

"Next i activate Vylon tetra's effect if this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard I can pay 500 Life Points to target 1 face-up monster I control equip this card to that target."

Justin - 500 Lp 3000 Lp remaining

"I equip it to my Vylon delta and end my turn."

Vylon delta's effect activates if this card is in face-up Defense Position during your End Phase, I can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to my hand." **(Hand size 1)**

**Turn 3  
**"Draw!"

"Hm he has 2 Lv 7 synchro monsters on the field equipped with 2 Vylon monsters since they haven't increased his monsters attack or defense they must do something to my monsters when they attack so i'm gonna have to get rid of them first to win"

"I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards."

"Nice i activate the spell card big wave small wave If I destroy my cyber shark then I can Special Summon 1 water monsters from my hand and i choose my ace card Levia-Dragon - Daedalus in attack mode (Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 2600 atk 1500 def)

"Now i activate his effect by sending 1 face up umi card on the field to the grave i can destroy all other cards on the field."

"If you haven't checked your field you don't have a umi card" Justin started laughing.

"Come on Marcellus I can't believe you wasted such a good move" Rashad said disappointed.

"Have you all forgotten my continuous trap card Forgotten temple of the deep as long as the card is face-up on the field it's name is umi."

"Now Levia-Dragon - Daedalus **Poseidon's Wrath!"** All cards where destroyed.

"Now i activate the spell steel sheel and equip it to my dragon for + 400 atk points" Marcellus flipped the last card in his hand. (Levia-Dragon - Daedalus atk 3000)

"Now Levia attack him directly with **Daedalus Blast!"**

Justin - 3000 LP 0 LP remaining

**Winner private Marcellus**

* * *

"Good game man" Justin said surprised he lost.

"Thanks same to you" Marcellus said

"Wow he beat Justin impressive for someone who just got here" the students gossiping.

"Why is everyone so surprised i won?"

"Because I have already won 2 tournaments that's what these ribbons on my uniform mean."

"Oh so that's what the ribbons means" everyone fell to the ground.

"Did i really just lose to a guy who doesn't even know about ribbons" Justin now depressed.

"Alright class it's time for 3rd period" Mrs. Gilstrap said as the bell rang.

"Wow i cant believe just last week you didn't even set a single trap but now you won a duel with a lot of amazing combo's" Rashad said to Marcellus impressed as they walked into the hallway.

"Yeah I practiced at home the whole week before the academy started."

"Hey wait up" Justin said running down the hallway with his shirt buttoned up.

"Oh you buttoned up your shirt cool" Marcellus said with a smile.

"Well a deal is a deal also if you don't mind I kinda wanna hang out with you some I have a feeling more nice duels like ours are right around the corner." Marcellus and Justin smiled.

"I'd be glad.." Marcellus was interrupted by Rashad.

"He I guess i'll let you hang out with me but don't try to slow me down" Rashad said with a cocky attutide.

"I wasn't talking to you, you annoying loser" Justin said Mad.

"Annoying loser those are dueling words" Rashad said

"Fine there are 5 more mins to class i'll only need 3" Justin said

"No were gonna to class now" Marcellus took away both their duel disk.

"My duel disk" Rashad and Justin said in Unison.

"You guys will get them back when you calm down."

Marcellus started walking to class while Rashad and Justin just glared at each other.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 School store

**Chapter 6 School store**

The day seems to be going great the first 4 periods of the day are over now the bell is ringing for lunch/free time.

"Finally time for lunch" Rashad said eager.

"The first day is always the hardest" Marcellus said laughing at Rashad.

"I'm gonna have a double-decker cheese burger with ,bacon, lettuce and onions" Rashad said already drooling.

"I'll just have my a slice of pepperoni pizza" Marcellus said looking at Rashad weird.

"Wait Marcellus come to the card shop with me instead it'll be more fun then just hanging at lunch" Justin said .

"Sorry man I wish I could but my family on gave me enough money for lunch" Marcellus said disappointed.

"Yea and the project system gives me free lunch" Rashad said with a smug look.

"I got an idea how about you get a job at the card shop" Justin said ignoring Rashad.

"Do you think a job like that would have any open positions" Marcellus said skeptically.

"Don't worry someones always quitting cause it's to hard but I know you can man it through" Justin patted Marcellus on the shoulder.

"What about lunch" Marcellus still thinking this out.

"Dude while your working you won't be thinking about anything else plus, the dorms gives you food at dinner so just eat there, then you'll have your food money and work money for yourself with a full stomach."

"Alright I'll do..." Marcellus looked around.

"Whats wrong" Justin said

"Where's Rashad" they both started to look around.

"Follow me" Justin's eyes got big as he ran Marcellus quickly followed.

* * *

"I would like to apply for a job" Rashad said

"Dude" Marcellus and Justin said as they ran in the door.

"Oh hey guys" Rashad said with a smile.

"I would like to apply for a job as well" Marcellus said out of breath.

An elderly woman with brown hair and glasses, wearing a west academy apron with the standard uniform. "Sorry there's only 1 position left first come first serve."

"Better luck next time" Rashad said laughing.

"Now all I need to have is your duel disk as a sort of application" the woman said.

"Of course" then Rashad notices he doesn't have his duel disk.

"Where's my duel disk" Rashad screamed.

"Oh man you left it in 4th period you better hurry up and get it" Marcellus said.

"Aw man" Rashad ran out to his 4th period class.

"Didn't you take our duel disk after 2nd period" Justin said confused.

"Did I" Marcellus pulling out Justin's and Rashad's duel disk from behind his back.

"Nice" Justin said as Marcellus handed him back his duel disk.

"I would like to apply of the job please" Marcellus said with a smile.

"Duel disk" the woman said.

The woman then scanned Marcellus's duel disk, as she scanned all his information came up.

"Hmm it seems you're an honest boy welcome aboard my name is Bertha" the woman said

"That's it no questions or anything" Marcellus looked confused.

"Since the job I'm gonna give you is so hard I just need to know if you're an honest person and won't steal any cards"

"Okay may I ask what my job is" Marcellus said nervously.

"Come with me to the back"

"Hey Justin take this duel disk back to Rashad I'll see you in 5th period" Marcellus threw Rashad's duel disk to Justin.

"Alright have fun at work man" Justin waved goodbye to Marcellus.

* * *

Meanwhile back in their 4th period class.

"Where is my duel disk" Rashad looked frantically for his duel disk.

"It's not over here" an unfamiliar voice said

"Thanks" Rashad said.

"Not over here either" the voice said again.

"Where could it be" Rashad said getting annoyed.

"What are we looking for again"

"My duel disk of co... who are you" Rashad got quite.

"Felicia silly" an average sized girl said with long black braided hair, cold black eyes, a black tank top and shorts.

"Hey Felicia I'm Rashad" Rashad said confused.

"Hello Rashad may I ask are you a friend of Marcellus and Elijah" Felicia said with a smile.

"Of course those two would be nothing without me" Rashad said cocky as usual.

"Oh goodie I'm a close friend of those two as well I've been looking all over for them" Felicia said relived.

"I know where Marcellus is but not Elijah I can take you there since i have a bone to pick with him anyway."

"Wait before we go how about a friendly duel I've been eager for one for quite some time" She said with a smile.

"Really me to we can duel over there on the table" Rashad eagerly said.

* * *

**Private Rashad vs Felicia LP 4000**

**Turn 1  
**"Ladies first" Felicia said.

"Draw and i set 5 cards face down and end my turn"**(Hand size 1)**

**Turn**** 2****  
**"Wow 5 cards face down and no monsters what if i had heavy storm" Rashad said laughing.

"Do you" Felicia said with a serious face.

"No but... never mind" Rashad said embarrassed.

"Draw and I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in attack mode." (Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator 1400 atk 1200 def)

"I activate my trap card Trap hole When my opponent Normal or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK I can destroy that target Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator is now destroyed" Felicia said.

"Tsk i set 2 cards face down and end my turn" **(Hand size 3)**

**Turn** **3**  
"Draw and i active my trap card dust tornado which let's me destroy a spell or trap card and i choose your face down card on the left." Felicia said.

"Now i can set another card from my hand face down."

"Next I activate my trap card Embodiment of Apophis in atk mode " (Embodiment of Apophis 1600 atk 1800 def)

"Ha when she attacks she's in for a surprise" Rashad thought to himself.

"I end my turn with that." **(Hand size 1)**

**Turn**** 4  
**"What's wrong with you I'm wide open you were suppose to attack do you not know the rules or something" Rashad said angrily.

"I know the rules and i know there's more to the game then just attacking and getting your monster's destroyed it's a strategical game that takes thinking" Felicia said with a glare.

"Pff whatever Draw" Rashad said annoyed.

"I'll show you strategy I activate the spell card Monster reborn to bring back Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in def mode." (Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator 1400 atk 1200 def)

"I activate Cyclone's effect now by discarding a card I can destroy 1 face down card on the field and I choose your face down card on the far right."

"Now I set 1 card face down and end my turn" **(Hand size 1)**

**Turn**** 5  
**"Your nothing but a disappointment" Felicia said now tired of dueling Rashad.**  
**

"What was that are you not entertained." Rashad said furious.

"You have 1 more turn to turn this duel around Draw."

"I activate the face down spell mystical space typhoon to destroy the card you just set."

"Ugh your just trolling me now" Rashad sent his card to the grave.

"I activate another Embodiment of Apophis in attack mode and end my turn." (**Hand size 2)**

**Turn**** 6  
**"Draw, just the card I needed to turn this duel around" Rashad said with a smile

"Huh who is that" Justin said as he walked in the door.

"Some stupid friend of Marcellus" Rashad said

"Do you have a vistor's pass unauthroized personal can't be here" Justin said

"Wait till the duel is over" Rashad said angrily.

"Fine" Justin said as Felicia glared at him.

"I activate the the spell card heavy storm now all those annoying traps go bye bye" Rashad laughed/

"That was your last mistake I activate the trap card Starlight Road"

"That can't be" Justin and Rashad said in amazement.

"When a card or effect is activated that destroys 2 or more cards I control I negate the activation, and if I do, destroy that card, then I can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from my Extra Deck." (Stardust Dragon 2500 atk 2000 def)

"Impossible only Yusei Fudo has stardust dragon." Justin said in disbelief

"That's what i thought as well I cant believe i'm in front of my hero's ace card" Rashad said still in amazement.

"Rashad let me tell you this right now this is as close as your gonna get to seeing your hero" Felica said

Rashad then got quite.

"So i'll take that as you ending your turn" Felicia said with a smile

Rashad just nodded his head

"Good I think I Like you better this way" Felicia laughed. (**Hand size 1)**

**Turn 7**

"Now I tribute the 3 monsters to special summon..." when she summoned the monster the room became engulfed in darkness.

"Whats's going on" Justin said as he was swallowed in the darkness.

**Rashad LP 0**

**Winner Felicia**

* * *

"Hm no matter what hand you got the result would have been the same" Felicia said as she looked threw Rashad's deck.

"Well beggar's can't be choosers all you need is a little tweaking and you'll be perfect" Felicia said with a smile.

"As for you, your lucky I was assigned to this or things could have ended much worse" she said to the unconscious Justin.

The darkness then started to fade.

* * *

"Where is my duel disk" Rashad looked frantically for his duel disk.

"Is this what you're looking for" a familiar voiced said.

"My duel disk thank you but it's to late now" Rashad said.

As Rashad turned around he saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing the standard uniform with the rank of sergeant first class.

* * *

"Huh what was I about to do" Justin said confused in the hallway.

"Oh yea get a snack for Marcellus when he gets off his first day at work" Justin then ran to the lunch room.

* * *

"What happened" the girl seemed concerned.

"I was going to apply for a job but my friend probably already applied for it"

"That doesn't sound like a good friend to me" the girl started to get angry.

"I know right" Rashad said as he dropped a card.

"Oh my is that an Ally of Justice card so cool when I think of that archetype I think of the great hero Yusei Fudo" the girl said with a smile.

"Really I think the same" Rashad started laughing.

"I can already tell you're a great duelist may I ask for your name" the girl said.

"Hm glad you asked I'm the ally of justice Rashad Parker and may I ask your name as well" Rashad said as he stroke a heroic pose.

"Hi my name is Felicia" the girl said with a smile.

**To be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7 Community service

**Chapter 7 Community service**

Right before lunch was over.

"Man talk about a hard job I might not have enough energy for the rest of the day" Marcellus said exhausted.

"Are you off Shift" Justin said as he walked in the door.

"Yea she let me out early since it was my first day."

"Well here's the snack you asked for" Justin said passing Marcellus a candy bar.

"What snack" Marcellus looking confused.

"The snack you told me to give you when you were done working" Justin laughed.

"No I told you to give Rashad back his duel disk" Marcellus said.

"What are you talking about Rashad left his duel disk in class and we left him to apply for the job" Justin said now looking at Marcellus weird.

The bell for 5th period started to ring.

"That's weird the bell is ringing a little early today" Justin said confused.

"What are you talking about it's been an hour already" Marcellus said now convinced somethings wrong with Justin.

"Dude maybe your just tired from your first day of work."

"Yea right i'm not that tired" Marcellus said as he walked with Justin to class.

* * *

"What's wrong with you" Marcellus said to Rashad as he happily walked in the classroom.

"I finally met someone who realizes how great I am" Rashad said with a smile.

"Everyone's crazy today" Marcellus said giving up on the situation and putting his head down on the desk.

"What's wrong with him" Rashad said

"Rough day at work" Justin said.

* * *

There first 2 days of West academy were interesting ones but since then things have dyed down. Marcellus was having a rough time at his job on a daily basis, it was so bad that the second he got to the dorm he fell asleep on his bunk bed not waking up till dinner was served then he immediately went back to sleep. Rashad had become much more modest since meeting Felicia heck approachable even he spends his lunch time talking to her and they edit each others decks until lunch is over with Rashad always coming to 5th period with a smile on his face. Elijah has been increasing his reputation as #1 rookie in West academy beating anyone who challenges him and working on the standard issue duel runner Obelisk blue students are given during his free time.

Now we shall move time forward to this Saturday.

* * *

"Wake up it's almost time to go" Rashad shaking Marcellus in his bunk bed.

"It's Saturday leave me alone" Marcellus said still sleepy.

"I'm waking you up because it's Saturday remember Saturday is community service day if we don't go we get demoted."

"Oh yea that, did you remember to sign me up for clean up" Marcellus said slowly getting up.

"About that there where only 2 spots left and Felicia wanted to sign up so" Rashad laughed Marcellus just glared at him.

"What did you sign me up for" Marcellus said annoyed.

"Your gonna love this I signed you up for child duty at the elite city orphanage" the words child duty just echoed in Marcellus's head.

"Anything else" Marcellus said as he started to get ready.

"Wear civilian cloths and oh yea check your phone we got out test results back this morning" Rashad said as Marcellus got his phone.

"Congratulations Marcellus white you have passed all the test your classes have given you this week and we here by promote you to the rank of Private First class receive your rank from your instructor after showing him this message" the message said.

"Looks like I passed" Marcellus said brushing his teeth.

"What you passed everything even math" Rashad said in shock.

"Yep" Marcellus said looking for his hoodie.

"How she doesn't teach us anything" Rashad said still in shock.

"She does the class is just to busy talking taking advantage of her kindness" Marcellus rolled his eyes.

"I don't talk" Rashad said with a grin.

"Yea cause your to busy sleeping" Marcellus laughed.

"That's because Felicia likes my dreams" Rashad laughed.

"Of course that would be the reason, now that I think about it why aren't you with her now" Marcellus said tying his shoes.

"Well we scheduled to meet at a certain time but I don't want to go to early and seem clingy ya know"

"I feel you bro well i'm off to go to that orphanage can you get my rank for me" Marcellus said as he tossed rashad his phone.

"Of course I will but dude you trust me to much" Rashad said with a smirk.

"Thanks Cya later" Marcellus said running out the door

* * *

Marcellus finally arrived at the elite city orphanage a 3 story tall white and brown building with 10 windows, on each floor with 3 broken, children playing/crying outside in very tall grass with trash and toys all around.

"Never thought I'd be back here" Marcellus said standing in front of the orphanage.

"Um excuse me where is the head person around here" Marcellus asked a group of little children.

"Oh your being abandoned not surprised by the way you dress" a little girl said and all the other children laughed.

"Whats wrong with the way i dress" Marcellus said looking at his cloths.

"Nothing if your blind" a little boy said and the kids started laughed again.

"That wasn't funny, you kids are rude and i'm leaving" Marcellus said as he walked in the front door of the orphanage.

"Um excuse is anyone here" Marcellus shouted in the orphanage there was more trash and toys inside than outside it was also very dusty and dirty.

"Yes sorry do you need something" an elderly nun said.

"I'm doing community service" Marcellus said

"Oh thank you sweetie I needed help nobody came in such a long time i'm glad your here you play with the children while I handle the chores" the elderly nun said with a smile as she was struggling to get down the stairs.

"I can't stand this you play with the children what chores do you need me to do" Marcellus ran up stairs to help the elderly nun down.

"Thank you, young man your truly kind all you need to do is clean and cook lunch" the elderly nun said with a smile

"Easier said then down" Marcellus laughed.

* * *

After Marcellus cleaned the first floor and headed to the 2nd floor he found a little girl crying on the staircase.

"Are you okay" Marcellus said concerned.

"Leave me alone your just gonna bully me to" the little girl cried.

"Okay" Marcellus walked away.

"Wait where are you going you can't leave me while i'm crying what kind of adult are you" the girl said still crying.

"1st you said leave you alone, 2nd i'm not an adult i'm only 16. 3rd I have a lot of cleaning to do so I cant waste time" Marcellus said.

"Can you at least listen to my story" the girl started crying more.

"Fine" Marcellus sat down next to the girl.

"Well you promise to believe me" the girl said starting to calm down.

"I promise" Marcellus said.

"Well I can see the duel spirit of Gigobyte but nobody believes me and they all make fun of me it's the same thing everyday but i'm to afraid to say anything, so i finally got sick of it, I decided to duel Jessie, he's the biggest bully on the playground if i could get him to stop making fun of me everyone would but I lost the duel and he took away my Gigobyte I tried to get it back but he just pushed me down every time i got close to him" the little girl satrted crying at the end.

"I don't know what to do if I tell the nun they'll just bully me more and I cant stand up to them or they'll just hurt me what should I do Gigobyte is my only friend" the little girl cried on Marcellus' lap.

"I used to be the same" Marcellus said as the little girl looked up.

"My parents were very strict to me especially my father everyday they made me study and do chores I know that sounds like what every child should do but they never let me do anything else, they wouldn't let me play with friends, games, our pet dog, or even let me watch T.V all I did was study and read books I was all alone unlike my older sister she got to do everything I couldn't I was so mad, so jealous but I didn't say a word to my parents at all I just sat there and took it cause I was to scared to say what I wanted" Marcellus stood up.

"What i'm trying to say is I regret not telling my family how I really felt I don't want you to end up the same way violence isn't the answer just tell them whats on your mind and things will work out in the end" Marcellus walked away.

"Tell them how i really feel" the girl thought to herself.

* * *

The little girl slowly walked up to Jessie.

"What do you want freak" Jessie said as all the kids laughed.

"I...I.." the little girl started to tremble in fear.

"Watch out guys she's talking to her spirit don't disturb her" Jessie said with a smirk.

"You'll regret it later if you don't tell them now" Marcellus words echoing in her head

"I want my Gigobyte back you big stupid, ugly, colored blind freak of a bully" the little girl shouted everyone got silent.

"How dare you say that i'll teach you a lesson" Jessie held up his hand about to hit the little girl when Marcellus caught it.

"What were you about to do" Marcellus glared at the boy.

"She needs to be taught a lesson" Jessie snatched his hand away from Marcellus.

"If we have problems we settle things with a duel as long as i'm here unless you want to fight me" Marcellus said.

"Fine i'll duel you then to prove a point that no one can beat me" Jessie laughed.

"Alright lets make things interesting if you win i'll do whatever you want but if I win you have to give this little girl her card back"

"Whatever I want sounds nice deal" Jessie laughed.

"Whats your name" Marcellus asked the little girl.

"Rebecca" the little girl said.

"Can i borrow your deck Rebecca it's the only way to truly teach him a lesson" Marcellus said with a smile.

"Okay but its not the same with out Gigobyte" she said

"Excuse me Jessie can I have that Gigobyte back for this duel" Marcellus asked kindly.

"Doesn't matter your gonna lose anyway" Jessie threw the card at Marcellus.

* * *

**Marcellus vs Jessie LP 4000**

**Turn 1  
**"I'll go first" Jessie said.

"Draw and I activate the spell card Cost down by discarding 1 card from my hand I reduce all Monster Cards in my hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated." **(Hand size 5)**

"I normal summon Jinzo in attack mode."(Jinzo 2400 atk 1500 def)

"Now I tribute Jinzo to special summon Jinzo Lord in attack mode" (Jinzo Lord 2600 atk 1600 def)

"I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn" **(hand size 1)**

**Turn 2  
**"Draw, I activate the spell card Hammer shot which destroys the monster with the highest attack points on the field and that would be your Jinzo lord"

"Ha like id fall for that I activate the quick play spell My body as a shield when my opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that would destroy a monster on the field all I have to do is Pay 1500 Life Points to negate the activation, and destroy it.

**Jessie - 1500 LP only 2500 LP remaining**

"Tsk I end my turn with that" **(Hand size 5)**

**Turn 3**"Ha that's all you did what are you a noob" all the kids laughed at Marcellus except Rebecca.

"Why didn't you summon any monsters" Rebecca said

"Because I know how much these cards mean to you and I promise you none of them will go to waste" Marcellus said.

"Stop trying to act cool pedo bear it's my turn" Jessie sneered.

"Draw and I normal summon Jinzo- Returner in attack mode ( Jinzo- Returner 600 atk 1400 def)

"Now Jinzo lord attack him directly"

**Marcellus - 2600 LP 1400 LP remaining**

"Next Jinzo returner teach him a lesson"

**Marcellus - 600 LP only 800 LP remaining**

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn" **(Hand size 0)**

**Turn 4  
**"Draw and I activate the spell card One for one I Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck and I choose to special summon Gigobyte from my deck in attack mode" (Gigobyte 350 atk 300 def)

"Next I activate the spell card Monster reborn to special summon the card I discarded a second Gigobyte in attack mode."

"Now I normal summon a third Gigobyte in attack mode and activate the spell card Triangle power I increase the original ATK and DEF of all face-up Level 1 Normal Monsters on my side of the field by 2000 points until the End Phase. ( all 3 Gigobyte's 2350 atk)

"Now for the finisher I activate the spell card Delta Attacker I can only activate this card while there are 3 Normal Monsters of the same name on my side of the field the 3 Normal Monsters of the same name can attack you directly."

"Gigobyte #1 attack Jessie directly"

**Jessie - 2350 LP 150 LP remaining**

"Now Rebecca Gigobyte finish this with **T****ranquil soul blast."**

**Jessie - 2350 LP 0 LP remaining.**

**Winner Marcellus**

* * *

"Hmpf keep the stupid card" Jessie walked away.

"Wait before you go I got one more thing to say" Marcellus said as everyone got quite.

"Stop acting like this you guys aren't strangers anymore the second you stepped into the orphanage you became family" Marcellus shouted.

"Whats the point were going to the projects when we get older anyway" Jessie said

"Don't give up I know you all have dreams and its your job as family to help each other reach that goal like right now i'm counting on you all to help me become King of games tell me your dreams and i'll do my best to help you the same way your helping me" Marcellus still yelling.

"Why should we trust we" Jessie said.

"Because starting today i'm the Farther of every child in this orphanage" all the children shocked.

"Well you cant be king of games cause that's my dream" Jessie shouted and Marcellus smiled.

"I wanna be a baker" Rebecca said.

Then one after another the children started shouting there dreams.

"Okay starting next week we will work on all your dreams you got it" all the children shouted in excitement, Marcellus walked away with a smile.

"Wait" Rebecca said.

"How do you have so much courage , why do you want to be king of games so bad your not acting like teh same person in the hallway."

"Well remember how i said I hated my child hood there was one thing that kept me going walking pass this orphanage every week cause there was one guy a lot older than the rest dueling the children even though he won all the children were laughing and having fun that's when I realized if dueling can make friend I wonder is the king of games friends with everyone so that's why i wanted to be king of games not for the fame or fortune just to make a lot of friends" Marcellus smiled.

"As for the courage I oh it all to one crazy fool I met at West academy" Marcellus started laughing.

"Here's your deck back Rebecca thanks for everything cya next week" Marcellus said as he walked back to West academy.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8 Tournament Sunday

**Chapter 8 Tournament ****Sunday**

"Wake up" Rashad said to Marcellus who was still in the bed.

"What is it today, its freaking Sunday" Marcellus said pulling the covers over his head.

"Tournament day, our chance to get promoted this week" Rashad pulled the covers off Marcellus.

"Fun fact, I already got promoted" Marcellus snatching the covers back.

"But I already signed you up buddy" Rashad pulled the covers back.

"I'm not playing this game with you Rashad" Marcellus started getting mad.

"Please, I signed us up for the tag tourney, i'll be disqualified if I go alone" Rashad shook the annoyed Marcellus.

"Fine, is that what you wanted to hear" Marcellus shouted,then jumped out of bed.

"I mean, you don't have to" Rashad grinned.

"Shut-up" Marcellus said as he started getting dressed.

* * *

After Marcellus got dressed the two headed for the academy.

"So, where's the tourney" Marcellus asked Rashad.

"I don't know exactly, but I know it has to be somewhere big" Rashad shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm leaving" Marcellus turned around.

"Wait I have another idea, it could be where the held the opening ceremony between the top rookies" Rashad trying to convince Marcellus.

"You better be right" Marcellus let out a sigh.

* * *

After a while they finally arrived at the dueling arena, the Ra yellow single match tourney was just getting started, the crowd was mostly filled with Ra, Slifer, and a few Obelisk students.

"See, I told you I knew where I was going" Rashad grinned.

"That's a relief, when are we up after this" Marcellus said.

"Well about that, we kinda have to wait till all the 3 Ra tourney's are done, then the Slifer single elimination round until where up" Rashad looked away and said.

"So what your telling me is, we have to sit threw four tourney's" Marcellus glared at Rashad.

"Not exactly, after Felicia is done with this single tourney, were gonna hang out until our tourney is up" Rashad said still looking away.

"Okay, that's cool" Marcellus just nodded his head.

"Your really okay with this" Rashad looking at Marcellus in shock.

"Yea, i'll remember this" Marcellus just walked off.

"Wait, what does that mean" Rashad followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dueling track, Elijah was finishing his last practice lap with his duel runner.

"Hm, everything feels alright, I just need to check the engine one last time and i'll finally be done" Elijah said.

"What are you doing" a familiar voice said, as they pushed Elijah.

"What do you want Megan" Elijah said unamused.

"Boo, that wasn't the reaction I was looking for" Megan pouted.

"If you don't want anything, please leave" Elijah went back to his duel runner.

"Just so you know, I did come for something very important, Tadaa" Megan pulls out a yellow can of spray paint.

"What is that for" Elijah sighed.

"To paint your duel runner, ya know make it more unique, and since your ace card is Genex solar it be perfect" Megan smiled.

"Look Megan" before Elijah could finish, he was interrupted by a strange man.

A tall man, wearing a gray suit with a top hat and an eye monocle over his helmet, approached the two riding a gray duel runner with orange trims.

"Excuse me, are you Elijah Testega" the man said as he got off the duel runner and removed his helmet.

A closer look at the man without his helmet he had spiky orange hair and purple eyes.

"Yes i'm Elijah Testega, who are you" Elijah glared at the suspicious man.

"Ah yes my name, its been a while since anybody asked, my name is Andrew Connors nice to meet you" Andrew said with a smile.

"What business do you have here" Elijah said with his guard still up.

"I'm here for you and Marcellus White" Andrew said as he walked towards Elijah's duel runner.

"What do you want with me" Elijah said.

"This is a very nice duel runner, you must have spent a long time getting it this way" Andrew smiled.

"Don't change the subject, answer me now" Elijah started getting angry.

"For right now all I want is a turbo duel, to assess your current skill"

"I refuse" Elijah said as he walked away with his duel runner.

"Unfortunately that's not an option" Andrew then attacked Megan by punching her in the stomach, she then fell unconscious and he threw her on the back of his duel runner.

"What are you doing" Elijah shouted.

"I'm gonna kill this girl if you don't duel me" Andrew then pulled out a gun as he rode off on his duel runner.

"Bastard, Speed World activate" Elijah shouted, as he hopped on his duel runner following Andrew at full speed.

"Speed world activate" Andrew said with a smile.

* * *

**Andrew Connors vs Elijah Testega LP 4000 **

**Elijah & Andrew speed counters 1**

**Turn 1  
**"Since I rounded the first corner i'll start" Andrew said.

"Draw, I summon Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords in attack mode." (Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords 400 atk 1600 def Lv 3)

"Next, I activate Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind effect from my hand, if I control a Blackwing monster other than Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, I can Special Summon it from my hand. "(Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind atk 1300 atk 400 def Lv 3 tuner)

"Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon, Blackwing Armed Wing in attack mode." (3 + 3= Lv 6 Blackwing Armed Wing 2300 atk 1000 def)

"I'll end my turn by setting 2 cards face down" **(hand size 2)**

**Turn 2  
**

******Elijah & Andrew speed counters 2**

"Draw" Elijah said.

"What am I doing, this isn't my problem its her's, i'm not a hero i'm just a duelist, if she dies that's her fault for being weak" Elijah thought to himself.

"I'm serious ya know" Andrew said as he fired a round from his gun.

"Not my problem" Elijah said.

"Don't you care if this girl dies" Andrew glared at Elijah.

"No" Elijah said as he started to slow down his duel runner.

"I didn't want to do this, I thought the girl would be enough guess I was wrong, over ride duel runner" Andrew said as he pushed a button.

"Tsk, your over riding my duel runner, you sure are persistent " Elijah sighed.

"Now your not leaving this duel until one of us loses" Andrew said.

"Fine whatever" Elijah said as he looked at his hand.

"I set 1 monster face down and 2 cards face down to end my turn" **(Hand size 3)**

**Turn 3**

**********Elijah & Andrew speed counters 3**

"Are you not taking this seriously" Andrew started getting angry , but Elijah didn't respond.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play" Andrew said.

"Draw, I summon Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr in attack mode." (Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr 1100 atk 400 def Lv 3 tuner)

"Now, I attack your face down monster with my Blackwing Armed Wing"

"I activate my face down trap, mirror force to destroy all your attack position monsters" Elijah said.

"Such a mainstream card, but atleast it shows you haven't given up, now I activate the effects of the two Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer's in my hand, and if you caught on by now let's me special summon them to the field if a black wing monster was destroyed by a card effect." (Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer 2300 atk 1600 def tuner) (Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer 2300 atk 1600 def tuner)

"Now I attack your face down monster again with my Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer" Andrew said.

"The card you just destroyed was Genex Searcher, when this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck in face-up Attack Position, I choose Genex controller." (Genex controller 1400 atk 1200 def Lv 3 tuner)

"Useless move, I attack with my second Kogarashi."

**Elijah LP - 900 , 3100 remaining **

"I'll end my turn with that" **(Hand size 0)**

**Turn 4**

**************Elijah & Andrew speed counters 4 **

"Draw, I activate my face down trap call of the haunted, which lets me special summon a monster from my grave in attack mode come Genex controller" Elijah shouted.

"Now I tribute Genex controller to tribute summon, Genex army." (Genex army 2300 atk 1300 def)

"Genex army effect activates, when this card is tribute summoned by tributing a Genex monster, I can destroy 1 card you control and I choose your left Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer."

"I won't give you the satisfaction, I activate my face down trap Blackboost, i'll remove from play 2 face-up Blackwing Tuner monsters to draw 2 cards." **(hand size 2)**

"I attack you directly with my Genex army" Elijah said

**Andrew - 2300 LP & 2 speed counters 1700 LP remaining, 2 speed counters remaining **

"I hope you knew for ever 1000 LP you lose, you also lose 1 speed counter" Elijah said.

" You know, smart alec's like you make me mad" Andrew said to Elijah.

"Just stating the facts, I set 1 card face down and end my turn" Elijah said with a grin. **( hand size 1)**

**Turn 5**

******************Elijah speed counters 5, ****************Andrew speed counters 3 **

"You mock me, abandon a damsel in distress, and I don't even think your taking our current duel seriously, it's obvious i'm gonna have to finish this now, cause your not worth my time" Andrew scoffed.

"Idle threats don't scare me, i've already won" Elijah said with confidence.

"We'll see, draw" Andrew grinned at his hand.

"I activate my face down trap, return from the different dimension by paying half my LP I can special summon as many removed from play monsters as possible, I revive my two Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer in attack mode."

**Andrew - 850 LP only 850 remaining **

"Next, I activate the effect of Blackwing - Bora the spear from my hand, I can special summon him if I control another blackwing monster other than himself." (Blackwing - Bora the spear 1700 atk 800 def)

"Doesn't matter how many card he summons, with my face down limiter removal the second he attacks i've won" Elijah thought to himself as Megan started waking up.

"What's gonna on" Megan said still drowsy.

"Your just in time for the finale my dear, I tribute all 3 of my Blackwing's to special summon...

Andrew's duel runner was engulfed in darkness.

"Attack" Andrew shouted.

Elijah's duel runner was also shrouded with darkness.

**Elijah remaining LP 0**

**Winner Andrew ****Conner's**

* * *

"I really didn't want to use that card, but your attitude left me no choice" Andrew talking to Elijah who was on the ground with many injuries, his duel runner destroyed and in flames.

"I feel bad for what i did to your duel runner though, after I finish editing your deck its next on the list, it'll take a while but things will be good as new, until then" Andrew picked up Elijah's deck and rode away.

* * *

Later that day, Elijah had awoken in the West academy clinic with Megan by his side.

"My head, what happened" Elijah said in pain.

"Elijah i'm so glad your okay" Megan shouted as she jumped to hug Elijah.

"Get off me and answer my question" Elijah said annoyed, Megan then backing off after a few more seconds.

"Well, we were on the dueling track, you were practicing with your duel runner for final modifications, after you were done i'd thought I surprise you with the idea of spray painting your duel runner yellow, that's when some maniac came speeding our way you managed to push me out the way but got hit in the process, you had severe head damage so me and the maniac rushed you back to the clinic as fast as we could and here you are" Megan said out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, I just transferred here and I wanted to try out the duel runner and got over excited" a voice said as it walked in the door.

"It's the maniac" Megan shouted in anger.

A tall apologetic looking boy with blonde hair boy and blue eyes walked in, he wore the standard uniform with the rank of second lieutenant on his shoulder.

"Be quiet your giving me a headache" Elijah said to Megan annoyed.

"I'm sorry Elijah" Megan said quieting down.

"It's okay, not your fault it's Megan's for not looking so just let it go" Elijah said to getting out of bed.

"Your so kind, i'll wait here to tell the nurse your okay, maybe we can meet again my name is Andrew" Andrew said as Elijah walked out the door.

"Nobody cares, wait for me Elijah" Megan said as she quickly chased after Elijah.

"What's going on, why would I save that girl that's not like me at all, plus they said I had major head problems but I remember saving Megan so clearly, but nothing else" Elijah thought to himself as he walked.

"Elijah wait up" Megan said running after him.

"Hey Megan, can I ask if your hurt anywhere" Elijah said waiting for her.

"Actually my stomach really hurts now that you mention it, but it was because you pushed me out the way so fast" Megan smiled glad he was concerned.

"Another mystery, why would her stomach hurt if I pushed her out the way, ugh this is too much thinking for me, i'll just forget this whole day" Elijah thought to himself.

* * *

"And the winners of the Slifer red tag tourney, Marcellus and Rashad" the announcer said as the crowd applauded.

"Wow, those two make a good team" many students, giving the two praise from the audience said.

"See, what i tell you it was all worth it, now we get promoted by one rank, and get a cool ribbon" Rashad grinned at Marcellus.

"Yea your right, even though I waited forever the duels where fun and a lot of people are starting to notice our skills" Marcellus nodded in satisfaction.

"Felicia, where'd you go" Rashad shouted looking for Felicia.

* * *

"Oh Mrs. nurse... oh it's just you" Andrew said as Felicia walked in the door.

"Let's skip the chit chat, did you get Elijah or not" Felicia said glaring at Andrew.

"Unlike you, I accomplish my mission's" Andrew sneered.

"I got his little chubby friend, I assume there on the same level, even if there not i'm putting my full effort into training him" Felicia said.

"Well for the sake of our cause, you better be right" Andrew said as he walked away with Felicia right behind him.

**To be continued**


End file.
